He Was Funny?
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Ever wonder why the cast of Mackenzie Falls hates the cast of So Random? Why Chad tries to be better than Sonny? This is a little something that came to me in a dream. Please be kind.


A/N: Ok before I begin I just want to say that I have some crazy dreams. One night while I was sleeping I dream that the cast of Mackenzie Falls were once funny and that that was reason they hated the cast of So Random. I wrote down the idea and didn't look at it for months. That is until now. So I hope you like it. Please review the cricket is hungry.

Chad unlocked the door to his apartment. It had been a long day at the set of Mackenzie Falls and all he wanted to do was cook a nice hot meal, take a bath and sleep. He had just put the finishing touches on his chicken pasta when the doorbell rang. Groaning he set the plate on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

"Hey Chad." Oh joy the cast of Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey guys what's up," he said putting on a fake smile which he apparently had gotten good at over the years.

"He forgot again," said Trevor once everyone was inside

"Forgot what?"

"Chad it's Friday. Remember Movie Night Friday? We established that when we were on….you know," said Penelope

"Oh man I'm so sorry I forgot."

"Hey it's ok. There must be something good on TV."

"Really? You guys aren't mad at me? You aren't mad that we're not watching a movie?"

"Of course not. Besides I made a whole bag of cookies and they are not going to waste," said Chloe passing around the bag.

"I have hot wings," said Trevor

"I brought popcorn," said Devon

"And I brought chips with dip which puts you in charge of drinks Chad," said Penelope as she and the group sat down on Chad's couch. Groaning Chad made his way into his kitchen and came out with six cans of: Dr. Pepper, Coke, Diet Coke and Sprite. After setting the drinks on the coffee table he sat on the couch and began watching So Random. Yes even Chad Dillon Cooper watched So Random; hell the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls watched So Random.

"Look at them. Those Non-Drama Geeks," said Chloe passing around the popcorn.

"When will they ever realize that we are so much better than them," groaned Devon

"Yea," said Penelope, "I mean we were the big actors until they came along."

"Penelope please tell me that you're not thinking of the good ole days," said Chad burying his face in his hands.

"Back when we were on So Random," said Trevor remembering the day they first came up with the Dr. Gonzales skit

_*Flashback*_

**Dr. Gonzales (Trevor):** Welcome to my office. Now please tell Dr. Gonzales what is wrong?

**Tony (Chad):** Well I have this massive fear of big words.

**Dr. Gonzales: ***thinks for a moment* DEBILITATE!!!!!

**Tony:** AHHHHHH!!!! NO MAKE IT STOP!!!! *gets down in fetal possession* MOMMY MAKE IT STOP!!!!!

**Dr. Gonzales:** *picks up receiver* Marge can you get this patient out of my office please. Oh and have the next one bring me a sammich *sets down receiver*

**Marge (Chloe): **Right away (comes in and drags Tony out of office)

**Dr. Gonzales:** *sits back in chair* I love my job

(In walks a girl wearing sundress and is holding daisies Marge hands her the sandwich. Girl is all smiles.)

**Taffy (Penelope):** Hi hi. My name is Taffy

**Dr. Gonzales: **Hi Taffy *takes sandwich from Taffy and looks at her weird* what can I do for you today

**Taffy:** To be honest with you I don't know. My folks seem to think that I need anger management but I think that's absurd *turns from sweet to evil* that is absurd right Dr. Gonzales? RIGHT!?!?

**Dr. Gonzales:** *somewhat scared* Anger management? You? No way. *Taffy smiles and is back to her sweet self* Bipolar? Yes.

(Taffy slaps Dr. Gonzales and storms out leaving him stunned)

**Dr. Gonzales:** (into receiver) Marge get me an ice pack and that Taffy girl's phone number

**Marge:** Right away Doctor

**Dr. Gonzales:** (hand to cheek) What a woman.

_*End Flashback*_

"Now that was an awesome skit," said Devon looking at the TV. It was now showing the Check It Out Girls and all eyes turn to Penelope and Chloe

"Didn't you two have a similar skit once? Oh what was it…..the Oh Snap Sistas," said Chad snapping for effect.

"Oh snap he did not just go there girlfriend," said Chloe

"Oh snap he did sista gurl," said Penelope as both girls snapped

_*Flashback*_

**Girl 1:** Oh snap gurl check out my pedicure

**Girl 2:** Oh snap. That is awesome sista

**Girl 1:** Oh snap that boy is so cute

**Girl 2:** Oh snap he's coming this way

**Girl 1 & 2:** OH SNAP OUR HAIR!!!

**Boy (Devon):** Yo how much fo dis movie dawg?

**Girl 2:** Oh snap he did not gurl?

**Girl 1:** Oh snap

**Boy:** Excuse me

**Girl 1:** Oh snap routine?

**Girl 2:** chyea

(Both girls make a snapping motion towards boy.)

**Girl 1&2: **SNNNAAAPPPPPP! YOU UGLY!!! YEA YEA UGLY!!!!!

(Boy falls to ground and crawls away scared)

_*Ends Flashback*_

"Remember that skit Albert the Farting Baby," said Penelope by now everyone was laughing and holding their sides

"How can I forget? My cousin was with us and Marshall thought that she was too cute to not add into the skit," said Chad

"Wasn't that also the day you lost her," asked Devon as Chad grimaced at the memory

_*Flashback*_

**Chad:** Sophie!!! Come on Sophie this isn't funny

(Chad looks around the dressing room and looks under the couch. Trevor and Devon then walk in)

**Trevor:** Dude what are you looking for

**Devon:** If it's your signed picture of Brittany Spears I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it in the shredder

**Chad:** No it's not that and you did what to my what?

**Devon:** Forget it. So what are you looking for?

**Chad:** My baby cousin Sophie. I sat her down for five seconds and she's gone.

**Trevor:** Alright gang lets split up. She couldn't have gotten far. I mean she's a baby right?

**Devon:** Dude this isn't Scooby Doo and the Mystery Gang

**Chad:** Let it go dude. Just let him have his fun

**Penelope:** Hey Chad lose something (Penelope and Chloe walk in)

**Chad:** Oh thank God have you two seen a baby?

**Chloe:** Um….no. Wait don't tell me you lost a baby

(In walks Marshall who hears this and looks disturbed)

**Marshall:** Yea I walked in at the wrong time

**Trevor:** Yea you did. He's talking about his cousin. (Chad looks under couch)

**Marshall:** Small baby, brown curls, blue eyes, pink dress?

**Chad:** Yea (stands up) Have you seen her Marshall?

**Marshall:** She fell asleep on the Dirty Diner set

(Chad, Trevor, Devon, Penelope, and Chloe run out of dressing room and on to the Dirty Diner set. There Chad sees the baby and runs to her)

**Chad:** Oh thank God Sophie your ok. Aunt Karen would kill me if I lost you.

(Marshall runs in and looks at the scene before)

**Marshall:** I have an idea (goes up to cast)

_*End Flashback*_

"Aunt Karen sure was mad when I told her what happened," said Chad putting a hand to his cheek memories coming back to haunt him

"Those sure were the days," said Devon eating a hot wing

"Yea until Tawni Hart came into the picture," complained Chloe

"Then after Tawni came Grady," said Trevor

"Then Meeko after Grady," said Penelope

"Then last but not least Zora," said Chad, "If it weren't for them we might still be on So Random."

"The day Zora came in was the day Marshall fired us," said Devon

"How can I forget? Mr. Condor came up to us and ask if we would like to do a show called Mackenzie Falls. We turned him down until," began Chad but paused for effect, "That night."

_*Flashback*_

**Mr. Condor:** Come on Chad. This could change your lives forever. Please star in Mackenzie Falls

**Chad:** No thanks Mr. C (looks at Trevor, Chloe, Devon and Penelope) We want to continue bringing joy and laughs to America

**Mr. Condor**: Suit yourselves but you'll be back. They always come back (leaves dressing room and the gang sits on the couch or on the floor)

**Penelope:** What a lame idea for a show. Mackenzie Falls who would watch it?

**Devon:** Losers

(Speaker comes on and Marshall speaks)

**Marshall:** Chad, Penelope, Trevor, Chloe and Devon please report to my office

**Trevor:** Wonder what that's about?

**Chloe:** Maybe it's a new skit

**Chad:** Well we won't know until we get there

(They leave the dressing room and head up to Marshall's office)

**Chad:** What's up Marsh?

**Marshall:** (looks upset) Well I have some news but I don't know how to tell you guys so I'm just going to come out and say it… You're fired

**All:** WHAT?!?!

**Chloe: **(on verge of crying) but why?

**Marshall:** Well let's go to the chart shall we (pulls out chart from blinds and everyone but Marshall is confused as to how he did that) We did a secret survey on who everyone liked on So Random. As you can see Tawni, Meeko, Grady and Zora are doing well (rises pointer up with chart for the four) and Chad, Penelope, Trevor, Chloe and Devon are not (pointer goes down on chart for the five) I'm sorry guys but the viewers don't think you're funny enough for So Random

**Chad:** Impossible. We're funny

**Marshall:** I'm sorry Chad but the viewers have spoken

**Chloe:** You can't fire us

**Marshall:** Actually I can

**Trevor:** Fine, but you'll be begging us to come back mark my words we will be back… and better than ever

(They leave the office and run into Mr. Condor at the cafeteria)

**Chad:** Mr. Condor are those positions on Mackenzie Falls still open

**Mr. Condor:** Yea why?

(Chad, Penelope, Devon, Chloe and Trevor look at each other knowing what they have to do)

**Chad:** We want in

**Mr. Condor:** Fantastic! What changed your mind?

**Devon:** A last minute cancellation

_*End Flashback*_

"It's their fault that we're in Mackenzie Falls," said Trevor

"Yes but it's also their fault that we're the most popular TV show in America," said Chloe

"Please don't talk without a script," said Chad as he turned off the TV, "Look it's late. We've had a long day. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that Penelope, Chloe, Trevor and Devon gathered their things and proceeded to their own apartments. Leaving Chad alone yet again. Sitting down on the couch he turned on the TV to So Random and got back to eating his pasta. He couldn't help but notice the way Tawni seemed to flaunt funny or the way Zora , though weird, could make anything funny, Meeko and Grady were just a duo of hilarious and Sonny; ah, Sonny could make anyone laugh.

_Pretty and funny _thought Chad

The show was soon off and Chad had finished his supper. He put his plate in the sink and made his way into his bathroom, where a hot bath waited on him. The hot water relaxed him and if it were up to him he would fall asleep right then and there. He loved moments like this. Where he could just sit back and relax. No acting required. He started thinking back to the So Random days when everyday was fun and there was no drama. Once out of the tub he wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth and slipped into a t-shirt and sweat pants. Climbing into bed he finally realized why he, Chad Dillon Cooper, and the rest of Mackenzie Falls hated the cast of So Random. They had stolen their TV show, they had stolen their one chance at being funny, but most of all they had stolen something so dear to their hearts…their viewers. That night Chad and his gang vowed to never let that happen again. Tawni, Meeko, Grady and Zora might have stolen So Random but there was no way they were taking Mackenzie Falls. Not without a fight at least. With that in mind Chad slept peacefully.

_They will pay for what they did _was his last thought before darkness consumed him.


End file.
